


Siesta

by j_gabrielle



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this made more sense in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sanzo and Hakkai take a siesta together... And all that might imply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

"Hey Sanzo," Hakkai starts, shifting his body under the covers to face him. "What do you think they're doing right now? Gojyo and Goku, I mean."

Sanzo makes a quiet noise as he takes a deep drag of his cigarette. He doesn't look his way, tilting his head towards the open windows and the hint of early summer breeze tickling through them.

"Eating us out of home and hearth. Getting beaten up by jealous boyfriends who don't appreciate their girls being hit on. Take your pick."

A quiet lull settles before Hakkai answers in almost a whisper, "I guess you're right." Sanzo sees it then - the hint of the face underneath that ridiculous smiling mask he has on constantly.

It's approaching noon now. The sound of the vendors carry up to their room, swirling the scent of tabacco on their skin and the smells of the foods being sold just outside their inn. 

"Why are you asking about the monkey and the damn perverted water spirit just after we just did it? It's a frekin' buzzkill." Sanzo grouses, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Ah... I was just wondering. That's all. Sorry Sanzo."

 

Hakkai begins to sit up on the bed, stretching out his limbs, disgustingly popping his joints as he does. The smile is back in place again. "If you don't mind, I'll take the first shower?"

He makes to leave the bed when Sanzo catches him by the wrist, pulling him back under the covers. 

"Sanzo?" Hakkai murmurs as Sanzo slots their bodies together. 

"Shut up. Just... Be quiet for a moment."

Hakkai huffs a laugh, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Sanzo's hair. "As I thought. You really are a ridiculous man, aren't you?"

"Tch." Is all he receives in reply. 

Hakkai leans into him, pressing close. The evidence of their earlier activities is half dried on their skins, flaking uncomfortably. The logical part of Hakkai's mind knows that he should wipe it off lest they both regret it later.

"Hey, don't you think we should at least put a pair of pants on?" Hakkai asks, whispering it against the shell of Sanzo's ear.

"Don't care."

"We might traumatize anyone who decides to pop in unannounced."

"If they're gonna come in here unannounced, they deserve it."

Hakkai chuckles then, warm and alive. "I suppose so." He ventures a soft brush of his lips against the side of Sanzo's jawline. "Just sleep then?"

Sanzo tightens his embrace, folding their lines together. "Sleep."

 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is probably one of my earliest OTPs. I have a very fond and squishy part of my heart reserved just for them. Sorry about the drabble-y ness of this. I swear it made more sense in my head.


End file.
